


【授權翻譯】The Tutor

by chicrenee



Series: 【授權翻譯】Tutoring [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee
Summary: (註1)原文是說I am sorry.可被理解為“我真抱歉”。但在文中*處Arthur故意理解為“我是抱歉”，所以就不翻譯直接以原文表示。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The tutor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103859) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld). 



 

Arthur試著對朋友的嘲諷一笑置之，接著轉身走進空教室裡。如果他能夠把放在足球的心思，撥點在課業上，他也不會淪落至此。努力練球的關係，讓他的成績一落千丈，也知道自己需要協助。但他沒有求援，因為Pendragon從不求助，所以他就等到Yearwood老師逼著他來這了。至少用這種方式，帳就不會算在他頭上，而且還能保持形象。

 

這間教室空盪盪的，Arthur拿起手機確認上課時間。他已經準時來上課了，那為什麼還沒有人來?這傢伙應該有點守時的概念吧。又過了五分鐘，Arthur早已拿出了他的書，筆記本還有筆，接著用他的手機看起了搞笑影片。這真的太浪費時間了！正當Arthur準備去辦公室告知他們家教沒有出現時，門打開了。

 

一個身形削瘦的男子跌跌撞撞的走了進來，他還有一頭烏黑但根本稱不上造型的亂髮。這男子把書、幾張從背包變出來的講義及擺著兩個紙杯的托盤落在地上。

 

“Hi!Hi, I am sorry"(註1)

 

Arthur只是盯著他看。這個災難般的男人是他的家教？他連走路都可能會把自己弄傷，這樣的人怎麼可能懂那麼多法文跟數學？

 

“嗨，抱歉*，你遲到了。”

 

這傢伙，興奮地試著不再讓更多東西掉下地將紙托盤和他的背包擺好，放好後，將剛剛落下的書及講義撿起。接著停下所有的動作看著Arthur。一時間，Arthur忘記呼吸。這雙眼眸是他見過最藍最藍的了。但

接著，他注意到這男子正看著他笑著，而這讓他有點惱怒，惱怒的程度大概就跟他眼睛顏色那樣多。“有甚麼好笑的?”

 

“你。”接著起身，將書跟紙張壓在他胸口後，男孩便坐下。“跟傳說中的不大一樣。看起來你並沒有像他們說的那樣膚淺，表示還有救。”抿嘴一笑後，拿了一個紙杯給Arthur。“Hi,我是Merlin，我不只是來為我

的遲來道歉的，也是你的家教。給，先喝點茶吧。”

 

“我不是來這裡跟你喝茶的。”Arthur打算武裝自己的聲音讓它聽起來不友善。期望這些鳥事可以盡快結束，愈快愈好。這可是用練球時間換來的。但一看到Merlin的笑容，他的武裝開始瓦解，Arthur無法控制自己的手接過了茶，並也回以微笑。“謝了。”

 

“下次可以換你準備。”Merlin俏皮地眨了眨眼。

 

Arthur只能直視著他。那俏皮的眨眼讓他怦然心動。Arthur已經很久沒有像這樣子—像個小男孩依樣不知如何是好。

 

Arthur試圖專心聽著Merlin說話，但是當Merlin將椅子搬到他身旁時，Arthur早就忘了自己是誰了。Merlin坐得很近，因為這樣才能跟他一起看書。

 

“你下課後都做些什麼?”

 

對Arthur打斷他的話，Merlin投以一臉困惑。“試著教你法文還有待會的數學啊。”

 

“為什麼這兩科你都那麼在行?”

 

“我有個舅舅住在法國，我有時會在夏天或聖誕節去拜訪他。至於數學，就是邏輯而已，很簡單的。”

 

Merlin說了什麼，Arthur幾乎都沒聽進去。他就只是看著Merlin雙唇，好像是動畫片特寫一般的動著。他想要用他的手指在那高聳的顴骨上遊走，看看是否會被突出割傷。還有那對在別人身上太奇特的大耳朵，放在Merlin身上只讓他顯得…更Merlin了。

 

Merlin站起來拿了一段粉筆，轉身在黑板上寫下一些東西，打算跟他好好解釋法語的文法結構與英語的差異。

 

這真的太難專注在Merlin的教學，不只是因為他一邊走動一邊說著，他還要Arthur抄筆記。但是當他終於可以專心在Merlin所說的東西時，這個外來語言開始對他產生了意義。

 

他完全沒有注意到就在他抄著筆記又提出仍然疑惑的問題之時，家教課程的時間也到了尾聲。

  
“好吧，我們今天就上到這裡。”Merlin開始整理自己的東西，之後帶著笑意地看著他說。“今天的相處讓我發現了一件事。”

 

Arthur突然精神抖擻起來。

 

“你根本就不笨，你只是懶而已。背好單字。當你知道這些字的用法，文法規則就會變得簡單多了。” Merlin臉上的微笑變得更大了。

 

“Okay。”他背起背包。“下課囉。”

 

Merlin就要離開了，Arthur不能讓這件事發生。他對Merlin一無所知，所有他想知道的都沒搞懂。Arthur變得焦慮。“你是什麼意思?”

 

“我們結束了。”

 

Arthur的心跳得很快。他不能接受Merlin說出這樣的話。“我可以…”通常，要他約人完全不會有困難。但是現在他可以感覺到血液全衝到他的雙耳。“我還會再看到你嗎?”&nbsp屏息以待。

 

在他笑出聲前，Merlin的臉上出現一抹淡粉。“你沒那麼容易擺脫我的。要幫你的成績回到正常水準，可還有好長一段路要走。數學課在星期三，到時候見了。” Merlin打開門準備離開前，轉頭說。“別忘了帶茶來喔。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (註1)原文是說I am sorry.可被理解為“我真抱歉”。但在文中*處Arthur故意理解為“我是抱歉”，所以就不翻譯直接以原文表示。


End file.
